


Love me back

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Idiots, Requited Love, Teasing, They are so in love I'm going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Keith had never thought it could be like this —confessing his love for someone has always developed in something bitter with pitiful rejections or the start of mean and painful jokes.He thought it was meant to be like that, especially for someone who was so meaningless like him, just some broken kid with a hurtful past.But then he had been replied.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Love me back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineaDogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/gifts).



> Gift for [Al](https://twitter.com/guineaDogs)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Keith had never thought it could be like this —confessing his love for someone has always developed in something bitter with pitiful rejections or the start of mean and painful jokes. 

He thought it was meant to be like that, especially for someone who was so meaningless like him, just some broken kid with a hurtful past.

But then he had been replied.

“I love you too,” Shiro murmured, eyes bright and open in disbelief, as if he couldn’t get a grasp of how real Keith had been with his own words, “Keith, I love you.”

Keith let out a shaky breath, blinking a couple of times and frowning.

This has never happened.

“What?” he blurted out, shaking his head a bit to clear up the fog of happiness that was threatening to make him cry, “You do?”

Shiro’s lips curved in a smile, shy and boyish. He suddenly looked so young, the same age as Keith himself —even when Shiro was a couple of years older, he was always so mature and patient, so very much kind and sweet, different from Keith’s sharp edges and not completely matured self.

“I-” Keith coughed, feeling short of breath when Shiro had nodded, “Really?”

Shiro laughed wholeheartedly, walking closer and taking Keith’s hands. Keith had to tilt his chin up to keep their gazes connected, to keep staring at how earnest and beautiful Shiro’s eyes looked under the night sky, after a confession from Keith’s mouth that had made him so happy.

“Shiro-”

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro repeated, squeezing his fingers and sounding terribly sincere, “I can’t believe you love me back.”

Keith sputtered a bit, feeling his face heat at the mention.

“Wait,  _ you’re _ the one who loves me back,” Keith complains, “I said ‘I love you’ first.”

“I’ve loved you ever since before,” Shiro states, eyebrow arched in what Keith knows is a challenge.

“Before?” Keith asks, turning his palms up and letting Shiro thread their fingers together, “How much  _ before _ ?”

Shiro hums, and smiles.

“Maybe years ago.”

Keith can’t have that.

“Years?” Keith scoffs, “You think that’s before I fell in love with you?”

This time it is Shiro who blushes.

“Well,” Shiro narrows his eyes, one of his hands letting Keith’s go and reaching to cup his cheek. Keith leans into it like the touch-starved man he is, “When did you fell in love with me?”

Keith closes his eyes, remembers his impossible crush with the Garrison’s Golden Boy, remembers his bitterness every time he saw him with Adam, remembers how devoted he was for the man that had given him trust, above anything else.

“Maybe since we met.”

Shiro chuckles.

“When you stole my car?”

Keith hums.

“Probably.”

Shiro laughs, more softly. Lower.

“Keith.”

“I wasn’t good at processing feelings,” Keith justifies and Shiro laughs more.

“Keith, look at me.”

Keith looks up, catching Shiro’s eyes and finding the same devotion he had felt for him ever since he was given an opportunity, finding how much he has loved this man even before he knew what it was.

“I love you, Shiro,” he vowed once again, and Shiro let out a short breath, leaning over his space, “Are you going to kiss me?”

“If you stop talking, brat,” Shiro murmurs and Keith smiles.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
